Rose's Thorn
by Kaidere
Summary: Many years after Sarah wished her own little brother and rescued him, another, special girl is wished away by her own little sister.
1. Chapter 1, Someone wished me away

N/A, Hello! Well, I am here to present you a FanFic about a girl, I think I will call her Rosetta, but later we will see, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing, thought it is not much I hope you left something for me as a review, I could use some critics as it is my first FanFic and I am trying to get familiar with this beautiful language which is English. Thanks all of you.

xxx Love, Kaidere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Rose's Thorn**

**Chapter 1, Someone wished me away...**

The girl was lying in her bed, dreaming, letting the sorrow out of her while crying silently. Loner, they thought she was, truth, she had other kind of expectations. As the pain slipped away in her tears she found her muse once again in front of the mirror. Quick long stylized letters were written by her, defining her feelings. Night was almost beginning and there were still some hours to sleep and dream quietly before sunrise. The window was wide open inviting every creature in, as she wished for some changes and the white translucent curtains were furiously blow by the stormy wind.

A curious barn owl fly in the lady's bedroom looking carefully everything while she dreamt.

When the sun had arisen she let her dreams and got up. Dressed in dark brown leather pants, comfortable boots, a tight shirt in a light brown and a leather jacket in case the storm catch her before her returning "home". She pulled her long, wavy and dark brown hair in a hight pony tail, took one of her favorites books, which by what it could be read was written by someone called Williams, and put it into her backpack as well as with a notebook and a pencil, thought she could have taken her laptop she felt like doing some handwrite. They would really mind her coming down the tree outside her window rather than by the stairs, but where is the fun of using such conventional methods? Her methods where slightly primitive but it hadn't lost their charm. Once on solid ground she headed to the park some blocks away form her house to her prefect safe and near private spot. She climbed up the tree easily (which wasn't as hard as it looked, and it gave her that vertigo feeling she loved ) and start reading, her eyes and her hands reading, watching, feeling the story, compassion, love, hatred, despair, every feeling which was written swiped her soul and body. Suddenly the wind which had remained calm since the night started to blow harder and harder and the sky partially gray become darker and darker. She didn't hesitated on putting the book back on the bag and secure it and herself to the tree. She wanted to feel the blowing wind, which remind her of freedom and adventure, both of the things she longed for. A barn owl came to the very same tree as the girl, looking straight at her as if it was thinking of her as her long craved prey.

"Look what the winds have brought or look what the barn owl has brought" She happily sang and attempt to caress the wild animal. It didn't let her touch it but didn't hurt her just flown away after giving her the coldest bright eyes...and...mismatched also.

"I don't have a quite bad feeling about this somehow" she thought as she was climbing down heading back "home". The wind still was blowing hard and the sky was darker and darker but still rain hadn't make its entrance as it was letting the girl get on the ground safe. By the time she touched solid ground, the rain exploded all over, heavy, furious rain. She run feeling the wet rain in her face, the wind, happiness. Freedom, power, will, spirit, she had all, she could use it all if only her wishes had been listened...

She climbed the tree under her window, soaking wet, she discovered her room messy, her closet half opened and...half empty. Rage roared deep within her. Her sacred temple have been profaned.

'You little monster! What have you done!' She screamed to her little sister, the girl of about 10 was in her own bedroom cutting, scratching, ripping her older sisters' clothes so they could fit her. The girl violently took everything hitting hard her sister in the process, thought, she didn't want to hurt her, she accidentally did it. The little girl cried, and wished her and all that belonged to her to be vanished form her life. Nothing happened.

The older sister went back to her bedroom, thick tears of anger run down her cheeks. The door closed behind and suddenly she wasn't at her bedroom anymore. Still amused, she whispered throw the wind 'thank you' She could feel magic growing deep inside of her soul, unleashing something powerful and old, a small flame of magic had always lit in her heart but remained silent. She was facing a window, a big and glassless window which showed a perfect night sky, sparkly stars and a big full moon lighted the ground. Inside the rock walls, there was another kind of light, cold light but for her heart it felt as warm as the light from a fireplace. She turned around form the mesmerizing sky and found herself in a big room, empty, with only a door and the window. She felt warm and not wet, as she remembered herself. Deep within her she felt at home, strange, but comforting after 18 years she had felt that twice, when she was a baby and now. Thoughtless she started to walk out of the room, through wide and not much filled with furniture and some small entrances here and there. She arrived to a throne room. There were no one except the monarch resting in his chair. When their eyes met, she knew, it was him, and thick tears run among her cheeks. He ignored the scene and got up, politely he addressed to her.

'My Lady, as what is said is said, and done is done, your sister had agreed on letting you solve my Labyrinth and then your fate is up to your choice' He said calmly in a slight british accent but she didn't realized anything apart form the fact she had loved that voice and how much time had passed since she las heard it.

'Thank you, Your Majesty' Was all she said but he seem far more pleased than she realized. _I may not comprehend you now Jareth, but I doubt is something as banal as you make it appear. _He ginned and sent her to the labyrinth with a flick of her wrist.

The Gobling King laid in a big puffy sofa, restless, exhausted and melancholic. He felt like remembering again, a box appeared right beside him and he opened it with a sight, he took one of his favourite crystals and look deep within.

A tall black haired man, in his twenty five or so, in a shining silver armor commanding a battle with him in his black armor. Then the image changed, a meal a brown haired-eyed girl in hers twenties, smiled quite happily while the two man laughed.

'I am carrying our first child, your majesty' She said out of the blue. Both men paralyzed.

'I told you Maria, you can call me Jareth when no one is around.' He said 'This is something we have to celebrate' he said cheerfully.

'Oh, Jareth, you have to train him, as the traditions command he cannot be tutored by myself, so please accept my request' The black haired man asked solemnly.

'Please, Dante, please don't ' he said angrily 'You remind me of Sir Lunch our tutor, let him rest in pace for the King's sake!' And both laughed.

'Darling, she' Maria added and once more both men fell into the pit of astonishment.


	2. Chapter 2, The Labyrinth Challenge

**Hi, sorry for the wait! I have been trying to put all my thoughts together and this had come to life...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The second chapter! The labyrinth challenge and a chat on one oubliette...**

The girl run almost desperately through the passages not caring if her steps headed to a dead end, eventually the path opened up for her or she opened up the path for herself. Either way she was using and renewing the path at the same time again. No need of anyone nor anything apart from her and him, apart from what bounded them together. She ran without looking just feeling the freedom of choosing, accepting her fate. So he did but not shown. _But he will. _The girl held no doubts in her heart nor her mind.

She fell it really didn't matter how, but she fell. Darkness filled all, but she had to get back. There were only 10 hours left and she was stuck in an oubliette but she had to find a way out. In her stubbornness she started to palm the cold and somehow wet rock walls. Slowly, walking carefully guided only by her touch sense. Canalizing all her energy in one of her special talents, trying to see without her eyes. The darkness was thick and the wall was only denoting what it was, only a wall, nothing less, nothing more. Then she sensed something different but the presence managed to evade her senses elegantly until...

A smooth fabric encounter her hands, slowly tracing the origin of such an elegant texture, she found an arm, a strong one, she moved carefully knowing who he was too well, it wasn't only her senses who told her, it was something more, something stored deep within her. She moved slowly through the arm to the shoulder feeling a sweet warmth. But, when she touch his skin, her hands started to burn, the touch between them was as hot as fire burning passionately, she traced with only one finger the uncovered skin which was accessible due to his opened-chest poet shirt. Almost aware of what she was doing, she suddenly pulled herself away as the if she had burnt. Giving him her back she said shyly

'It wasn't really my intention, I beg your pardon' And she hold her burnt hand close to her chest.

'Oh, It wasn't ' He mocked 'Darling, I really doubt that' He whispered in her ear.

Darkness still filled all, but now, his figure behind her was pretty obvious to her. Taking a few steps forward and without turning, she asked more confident.

'What brings you here anyway? Is it that you want to help this poor maiden in despair?' She said sarcastically.

'You hurt me deeply, my lady' He answer charmingly. 'Now' he said demanding, taking her by the shoulders and turning back her body to face him 'How is my modest Labyrinth treating you?' He said mischievously.

'I must admit that it is pretty impressive how many turns and dead ends I have encountered through my way which I managed successfully to turn into a straight path to your castle. It wasn't difficult at all, everything has its time and space, and my way to you is clearer than then.' She said solemnly.

The King burst into laughter and lit the dark oubliette with some candlelight. Sitting against the wall still laughing among a surprised girl.

'Well, May I ask you one thing your Majesty?' She said coldly making a bow.

'Proceed' He said, with a wave of his hand.

'Where should I pick my "Royal Certificate of Joker"?' She said arching a brow.

Jareth laugh harder this time, and the girl let him see for a brief time a half smile.

'Well, well, well, I see I've found one more talent, making arrogant and stubborn Gobbling Kings laugh as maniacs' She said almost pissed 'Are you going to get me out of here or are you let me die of hungriness?'

'Pretty confident for someone trapped in an oubliette, aren't we?' He said serious.

'Oh, please. I ask for so little.' She began 'Just get me out of here' He felt like a dagger staved in his chest.

'I won't' He answered and vanished.

'Then, I WILL! HEAR THAT GOBBLING KING!' She shouted 'I'LL BE THE FIRST ONE TO FIND A WAY OUT OF AN OUBLIETTE!' And sure he was listening. She sat angrily recalling all she learned about her, she knew how to find the answers. "Everything you need lies deep within you use what you were given" She remind the unforgettable words of her guide.

Eyes closed, she start meditating and somehow she felt something weakening inside her, something locked, something ancient locked deep within her blood. When she finally opened her eyes she was outside again. No more dark oubliette. She felt confused and somehow she felt it wasn't Jareth's doings. There were still nine hours left and the path began to appear ahead of the girl.

Jareth was sitting in his throne, a dark evidence of the path of an immense sorrow's tear was the only thing that could be read. His posture tense and relaxed, waiting and dreaming, remembering...

"Take the child Gobbling King, Take her away, protect her, rise her, love her, give her all that we wanted for her that is my final wish...wish...wish..." This echoed in the king's head.

The door opened with a burst of strong wind at the same time a girl came in running.

"I MADE it! SEE it!" Shouted the girl who suddenly faded away...

"She will be alright, Your Majesty, she made a great effort without eating anything. Don't worry"

" I do not, you see, I do not" The indifference on his voice woke her up. She was lying in a bed with a red velvet cover.

"Oh, the Princess woke up, my Lord! I had no time to kiss her" Mocked the King

"This is the best you can do, Jareth?" He shivered to the sound of his name which cut through him like the sharpest blade.


	3. Chapter 3, Challenge me not, little Rose

Hi there! It has been such a long time, sorry for that I didn't mean it -.- but I lacked of courage to post anything more about this story and as I wasn't receiving any feed back I had a block .

**Thank you very much Chocolate Pockey-chan**! You gave me a little ray of hope, I am glad you liked my story. n.n Thanks to all the people who read this and I'd like you to leave me comments! I will read them all and answer them n.n'

xxx Love, Kaidere

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth nor his labyrinth, anything else cames from my imagination and madness .'**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter Three: Challenge me not, little Rose **

Some days had passed since she beat the labyrinth, nothing has really change, the Gobbling King has remained silent and distant to everyone. He use to lock his door and spent hours in his chambers, no one knew what was he doing.

Jareth lying in his favourite coach, yes, he was sure depressed. He couldn't sleep nor eat well. It was late and it was darker than the usual, tonight there wasn't any moon and the sky was lit only by a few tiny stars. With a long deep breath, Jareth got up form his coach, and went to his balcony to get some fresh air. He tiredly supported himself in the balcony wall. Looking vaguely to the sky while sighing deeply, remembering al that had gone, and all that is never going to be, not anymore.

'You can't sleep either, can you?'A sad female voice affirmed form the next balcony. Her delicate figure unknown under that floor-length and white nightgown. 'I know how it feels like and it surely hurts badly, more than you may think, perhaps.' He didn't look at her, he thought he wouldn't bear looking.

'Look at me! I am talking to you!' She said now angrily. He could face her but at the sight of her first tear he disappeared from his balcony to reappear in hers, holding her closely and warmly. He took her inside and both sat down on a canapé where he kept her in his arms.

'Is something bothering you, Jareth?' She asked as if there were nothing wrong with her.

'Yes, there is, I have not watered my Rose for a long, long time, and I am afraid she will die if I cannot do something to help her.' She had never heard him talking so sweetly, or she couldn't imagine of what he was really taking about, no one could. 'I am afraid, there is something bothering you too, could you tell me? I am more of a bad guesser than many may think' He said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

'I don't know, I really don't' She sobbed 'This feels so right, this is what I have been dreaming of, and yet, I feel so, so, alone, hopeless, so bad and I just cannot understand why. This is frustrating' And he held her tighter. 'Shh, Rose, let the your tears pour, you will feel better, Rose, I am here, don't ever forget that' He said.

'Why Rose? That's not my name..'She said after a while.

'I liked to think of you as a rose, pretty with deadly thorns. You will never be unprotected, remember that, Rose' The sound of that name made her shivered, the sweetness of his voice made her shivered and so did this warm touch.

'Are you my thorns?'She asked with curiosity.

'No, I will never be. The thorn are a part of the rose as well as its petals' Then he remained silently brushing her head.

'What are you doing here Rose?' She shivered at the sound of that name which usually, almost every time showed only sweetness, now sounded angry.

'Errr, I don't know, I just happen to end up here. I just needed to get away from the castle and have some sun and fresh air, is that so wrong?'She said sheepishly.

'How do you manage to get here, HOW!' Now he sure was really pissed off.

'I..I...I...just opened the door, JARETH! I OPENED THE DOOR AS ANY OTHER NORMAL PERSON WOULD HAVE DONE!' Well, now both were pissed off.

'Sorry, Rose, really, is just that this place is...inaccessible for anyone who hadn't been here before...' He left, and Rose's jaw drop dead.

"Something is going on here, I know, I feel it...but I can't figure it out what it is." She thought while staring to a deep red rose. It was a marvelous garden full of flowers which smelled pretty good, colourful and dreamy. In the center a big tree with thorns and deep red roses hanging from it. It was unbelievable such a impressive tree almost 5 meters tall and at least 2 meters of diameter and 10 the crown from which the big roses were hanging.

That was Jareth's secret garden, were he used to spend hours and were a little baby used to play...

It had been six month since she first came, she seemed more cheerful now, and she surely didn't get lost so often though the castle was certainly huge, she had managed to remember how to get to the most common places all by herself. Jareth has spoke to her quite little, in fact, there were little chats at dinner time and nothing more.

She had been sleepless for some weeks when she decided that it was time to see the other places of the castle, the ones that weren't connected directly to it, or even wander in the labyrinth or the woods, she'd always loved trees. The outfit today, having so many free time on the castle she asked for fabric and a rustic swing machine, to make her own clothes, so today, she was wearing something comfortable, black tights, an almost knee-length dress, opened in the sides, boots and a belt from where a dagger hanged. Well, nothing luxurious for a small walk. The first thing Rose saw when she got outside the castle was a very big stone building. It had a big entrance door and there was an small structure some feet away from the main building it had two swords on the top of the door.

'What are you doing here? Who are you!' Rose turned around to face the man who had yelled at her with curiosity.

'I am Rose, I live in the castle' She replied.

'This ain't place for servants to come, specially if His Majesty is here training. Go back to the castle." The authority proper of the soldiers, they always think that they have the right of telling you what, when and where to do your things.

"I am not a servant. I am a guest of King Jareth. If you could be generous enough of taking me to him, or telling me where he is, I need to see him." Rose's voice was polite but the glare in his eyes might have frightened the poor soldier because he did what he was told.

That was the head quarters of Jareth's army and it was there near the castle where they were trained, some of that training was instructed by the King himself. It was believed that a King must be qualified enough to lead its army in battle but also had to be one of the most skillful among all the military force. So Rose was taken to Jareth, he was, well, he was fighting with two swords with other four, FOUR privates, while fifty other watched the lesson.

"Amazing, he is, gorgeous even when he is sweaty and fighting" Thought Rose, of course she wouldn't admit it out loud but it was a start. Jareth grinned and she shook her head as if he had tried read her mind and she wanted to clear her head from that kind of thoughts.

'Stop for now men! You try to strengthen your arm or use the other, you lack of strength and your hand shakes when you swirl your sword' He said to a red headed private who looked like a glam rock star.

'Rose! What brings you here, may I ask?' When they were in front of people he was too polite and sweet but when there was no one to see them fight, they brought hell to the earth.

'I was wandering around when I found the armory and a soldier tried to make me go back to the castle, but once I learned you where here, I HAD to come and say good morning to you' She finished with a smile and before he could speak again she interrupted.

'How impressive your moves are! I never thought you could do something like that!'

"Ohh, but I can do so many other things" She almost believed he had spoken in her head with mischief but she gave up the idea as soon as she realized that it had been his expression not his voice which had told her that

'Can you teach me? Please?'She begged.

'No Rose, that is out of question, this is no place for a woman' He said hiding that he couldn't bear looking at her hurt with his I-am-the-king-and-you-do-as-I-say tone.

'Okay, let's do it your way Kingy' Jareth sighted and all the soldiers were expecting what was to come, no one never had spoken to the King in that insolent way and certainly he must do something about that little girl's attitude.

'If I can prove you that I am worth of your tuition in all this war staff would you train me?'She asked.

'Only if you defeat me in a duel, you choose the weapons' He had to surrender this time, though, he was going to go easy on her, he wouldn't let her win.

'Thank you very much, I'll show you what I can do, but, do not go easy on me Your Highness. Quarterstaff is good enough for you?' She asked making a low ponytail on her long dark brown hair.

'Steel or wooden?' He asked with a serious expression, after all, that was his father will, sooner or later he had to fulfill his promises.

'That depends on how serious you will go on me' She winked him and smile. Jareth sight again, war wasn't meant for women to take part in, it wasn't a game, it was serious but he understood she was only a girl after all. Jareth made a sign to one of the high ranked soldiers and he came back with two wooden sticks.

'Thats quite disappointing, never mind, I'll take you down' She said, once she was given the staff Rose started to swirl, twist, spin -and whichever other synonym you'd like- the staff around her leaving all quite amazed at the speed, the control and the dexterity of such graceful and young creature.


	4. Chapter 4, Dancer's Grace

Hi There! It's me Again xP This chapter is not as long but I am currently working in some ideas. Thanks to Dracanna and Princess of the Fae for the support. As aways comments are welcome don't be shy and let me know! Or at least sent me a PM :P It really encourages an author that the readers let know their thinking! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer, I do not own labrynth nor Jareth, poor of him if I did ;) **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter Four, Dancer's grace**

The Gobbling King didn't hesitate to show off his own personal movements, though , the quarterstaff wasn't exactly his favourite weapon he had an expertise in any of them. The staff turned from a dark brown to a bright gold in just seconds. The speed was totally inhuman, it made the staff look like a big yellowish round shields.

'Have you finished your show, Your Majesty?' Rose said angry.

'No, the show has not started yet, my Lady' He said cocky 'I am waiting' Rose smiled and both stepped in front of each other holding their staffs in a waiting stance.

'Ready?' Asked one of the soldiers and both nodded in assent. 'GO!'

Rose made the first strike and took Jareth by surprise. He put his staff up horizontally to cover the impact, then he pushed hard and Rose took a few steps backwards. She swung her staff aiming to the Gobbling King's head but instead she hit one of his legs with enough strength to make him kneel, the next move was unexpected, her attack right between his hands pushing the staff away from Jareth's hands. This, was too much for him, Rose could have been frightened by Jareth's en infuriated face, instead she gave him a provocative glare. It made him even more furious and his hair suddenly turn redder than a setting sun, and an armor blacker than a crow's wing dressed him now.

'Playing serious now, My King?' Rose said playfully trying not to show her fear.

'Shut up, and fight!' He commanded as a quarter staff appeared before him. It was of a dark silver metal, it looked as it was two big swords joined by its handle. Rose closed her eyes and breathed swinging the staff first slowly then faster until a silver armor was covering her and her own weapon was exactly the same as Jareth. He was quite surprised but made a charge that Rose almost couldn't stop, he was strong and now he was playing serious. She had spent some time practicing her magic, little by little she started to know how to call upon it and the armor was quite better than the last time, when it only was a silver dress. It was now time for wisdom and not strength so instead of pushing him she whirled to one side as changing again her outfit. Still in silver and still holding the quarter staff, a long and volatile skirt that it seemed like moon lit clouds. A silver bra from which hanged long curtains of beads which dangled with a pleasant sound when she moved. Rose smiled dazzling all the male spectators now moving her hips while twirling around Jareth with her staff. Enchanted by her movements he did nothing and she smiled to him cocky. That made him come to and struck her but she evaded him quickly whirling away, in one of her turns she managed to separate the two swords and started twirl and twist both of them showing graceful expertise while whirling. Suddenly she disappeared in a white and silver vortex and reappeared right in front of the Gobbling King with both swords at each side of the King's neck halted by his own quarterstaff which had been made two swords split seconds earlier. He grinned satisfied.

'Not that bad, darling. But do not wink to your enemy on the eve of a cool move' She laughed. 'But how do you learnt that?' he asked curious.

'I don't know my body moved on its own but I enjoyed it anyway. I am worth of your training, Sire?' She asked sheepishly.

'Oh, you do are worth it Rose, you do...' Jareth disappeared in a glittery whirlwind before anyone could notice his gaze towards her. She only smiled after fading away. She was carried to her quarters by one of the soldiers.

'Captain Lutan! What happened to Lady Rose!' Asked someone from behind.

'Take it easy Blake, she is alright, she fought with the King. And what a fight I must said, she is quite skillful' Lutan said with a grin.

'Let me guide you, and HE will listen to me on this, she is a woman for gods' sake, and human! How dare him...' Blake kept cursing the King while leading to the Captain to Rose's quarters.

Jareth was at his room, delighted until he opened one of the drawers of his desk, inside it laid a rosary. It was made of crimson red beads, less than half of them were sparkling, the others remained opaque.

'Damn Rose, you could have exhausted yourself. I better train you, if you keep like this, the spell upon you will disappear and your true blood will run freely through your veins, your father's blood' He said in a whisper, partly sad partly happy, he had given the most precious thing he had to make that spell work. He had given it to certain girl before, but, when she appeared in his life, he felt his heart again. He would do anything to protect her not only because of the promise to her parents but because he wanted to.

'DAMN YOU JARETH! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!' Yelled someone 'OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR YOU WORTHLESS RULER! LIAR!' He stood petrified wondering if he should or not, but, seeing Blake enraged was worth it. With a flick of his wrist he let the door opened. Black stormed into the room but when he tried to speak no sound came from his throat. Jareth laughed hard and evilly but against the deadly gaze of his assistant he had to quit the joke.

'So, old friend, what is the matter this time?' The Gobbling King's tone was casual and relaxed tying to hide his enjoyment of the situation.

'ROSETTA is what it is happening now! She is UNCONSCIOUS in her bed right now! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOR MY DEAD BROTHER'S SAKE!' Jareth's skin went paler and he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5, Taming a beast

Title: Rose's thorn 5

Date: 23 de diciembre de 2010 03:29 p.m.

Category:

Tags:

Hi there! Soooorry, sorrrrry, I should had realized that I was misspelling something u.u From now on I will check my grammar carefully, stupid grammar corrector ¬¬ Anyways Thanks Princess of the Fae I owe you. I knew something was wrong. Well here's the next chapter, I sort had to re write it it was crap, sorry the delay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer, I own not Labyrinth nor Jareth.

Chapter Five, Taming a beast.

The setting sun lit Rose's room with warm golden luminosity and the goldish embroidery sparkled all over the fabrics of the lady's quarters. She was lying down on her bed semiconscious, exhausted but satisfied.

'You know, I am not going to die, not so easily' She said in a whisper with a half smile.

'No, you will not, Rose, It has been almost a year now, you are changing, and you know it. But no one told me you, YOU, could use that much of magic!' The Goblin King was angry, walking all over the room, inspecting thoughtfully every inch of the place.

'No one told me that I was changing nor I could use magic or the amount I could use before exhausting myself' Despite her voice sounded weak her words were strong and clear.

'I am truly sorry Rose, I am, but it was how it had to be' He said sadly 'I will teach you, train you, tutor you not only because of our deal but because it is my duty' The Goblin King wasn't standing by her either. He was looking through the window with sad eyes 'I is my promise' he whispered to wind.

'To whom Goblin King?' Rose got off bed, and walked to him, he turned around.

'To my best friend, the Daemon King Dante' She let her body drop to the ground. 'He was your real father, he fell in love with a dancer, her name was María, she was lovely and sweet, she was a mortal and lived in Italy on 1600. Come here Rose, I will put you back on the bed.' Jareth took her in his arms slowly, and placed her on the bed. After covered her he sat on the edge and continued the story. She was emotionless, shocked but mesmerized by his voice.

'Those who are opened to magic, to fantasy, to our world are always welcomed among us. Sometimes they invited us back and that's what we did. Salvatore was a young bard and lived in Florence at that time, he invited us, your father and I, to see the carnival. Do you want to see it?' With a flick of his wrist he made appear a wooden box, he opened it and took a blue crystal sphere.

'Take this and you can see them if you would like' Rose looked at his eyes, they were sad as her heart.

'I want to listen to your voice. It calms me down' That's all she said and took the ball in her hands.

'Dante was the most noble fae I have ever met the moment they saw each other they fell in love, both, at the same time, everyone could tell. She danced for him ever since and came here to the underground. They married and well lived happily for about 200 years. She spent sometime carrying you and your father was making plans, you will be their first child and he wanted to make you the next Queen to be, with no exceptions. He wanted you to be prepared and he chose me to look after you. When you, were still unborn, both went to aboveground, they had an accident, your father took most of the impact in order to save both of you. In the hospital your mother, with her last breath gave you birth. María wished you away to me, to rise, love, and protect you but I failed' He paused the speech and looked away concealing his tears.

'What happened? How did I ended up there?' She wanted to know but somehow she felt guilty asking.

'I treasured more than I should have, after a century here, in this very same castle, I looked for a suitable family I guess I miss-judged them. I knew that you would not fit if you still had your fathers blood, so I concealed it. But here you cannot deny his legacy and the seal is weakening. This...'he said taking something from the box '...is yours' And he gave her the rosary. Then he disappeared after casting an sleeping spell on her.

'Give her some time, Jareth, she may be confused. Thank you for doing the right thing. I will talk to her when she gets better.' Jareth was looking outside, mesmerized by the snow, pure white snow that sparkled with the sun's light, on the mountains while Blake was standing by his side as always, since Dante's death, Blake, had no one else in the world no one except is little niece.

'Please, she needs someone, talk to her soon. Her heart is screaming, go, please, Blake, please.' He paused regaining his usual proud posture. 'You are the only family she has left and she is the only you have left.' After that Blake walked out Jareth's room.

'Rose, can I come in?' Asked someone behind her door she said nothing so he opened the door quietly. She wasn't sleeping peacefully so he sat on the edge of the bed and awoke her.

'Lord Blake! What are you doing here?' Rose asked surprised unlike Jareth he was always kind though his smile was sad it gave comfort to everyone. It was good to have to deal with some politeness and warmness, don`t misunderstand it doesn't mean Jareth was impolite or cold, is just he wasn't easy to get on with. The Goblin King wore eccentric and tight clothes , Blake used robes, long wide robes, like those old sorceress on fairy tales. He was young, at least younger than Jareth but older than Rose. He was quiet and never got angry, or that was what Rose thought. She'd heard that if he got angry hell itself stormed into whenever he was but that occurred almost never.

'I wanted to know how you were feeling and if I can do something for you' He gave her a comforting smile and she smiled back surprisingly.

'I am just tired of remaining here, Lord Blake, can you do something about that?' Blake laughed she looked like a 5 year old girl with a cold wanting to get out of bed to go playing outside with the snow, with her long wavy dark brown hair and her brown almost dark red eyes holding the covers as if she wanted to rip them any moment.

'Please Rosetta don't make me put a spell over you. Behave yourself, I believe Jareth has told you most of the story, hasn't he?' That name sounded familiar to her. She sat up with a concerned face.

'I've been thinking there is much more than he told me, Am I right?' She only said.

'Yes, you are right. You know who I am, right?'

'I do, you are Jareth's assistant you take care of hat he can't, is it?' She seemed confused with the question.

'Well, I am much more than that, I am the keeper of the Deamon's Kingdom crown. Though I am not the rightful heir I keep her place and take care of everything until the day she returned. I was entrusted this task by my brother the former King, your father. I am your uncle Rosetta, that is your real name, and we are the last of our family.' Something infuriated inside Rosetta's body, something ancient, forgotten for too long. Her eyes changed color, from dark brown to dark red. Her hair enlarged but remained brown with little red sparkles all over. She rose from the bed with the fully glowing rosary between her hands and changed her clothes from her nightgown to crimson and golden embroidered dress covered by a black transparent robe.

'Uncle! Why you never told me anything? Oh, It is so nice!' She run to him and both hugged tightly.


	6. Chapter 6, Evading and Striking

:O So, finally the sixth chapter, thank all of you for the support. Let me know anything, complaints, doubts, correction, comment, whatever, I am always glad to hear form you. Next chapter will be full of surprises. Enjoy! I will be using especific colours, so, I suggest you look them up, just in case.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter six, Evading and Striking

A glittery vortex announced the Goblin King's entrance but no one seemed interested in it. Specially the young woman who was cutting flowers and planting seeds. An amethyst skinned daemon with long straight black hair, dressed in a tyrian purple robe was talking to the tall silver haired man. Thought he was young almost thirty, if I may guess, his hair was silver, sparkly silver. His eyes sad as his smile but kind.

'Rosetta were have you been! I have been looking for you! We have a runner, get out of the Labyrinth, now!'

"Kings, what do they knew about politeness or asking? "Hey Rose, how are you today? I didn't see you this morning, I was worried, you didn't came to practice yesterday night..." But no, nothing of that sort came out of his mouth, just orders, orders and more orders spiced with some yelling. What a wonderful King, if I may say." Rose wanted to scream and shout and kick his ass, but, he was a King, and she, well she was his "student" or something like that.

'Uncle Blake, Kaleb, let's go back to the castle, we do not want to awaken the Goblin King's wrath, do we?' Commanded Rose politely without even seeing Jareth face. They left in a silver mist.

Rosetta had been avoiding Jareth since she knew the truth, that was making him sad and upset, but there was no way he was admitting that. She knew and it killed her inside to see him like that, but she had her pride and she felt bad about being stuck in a house with a foster family. Those weren't her best years and she cursed Jareth for that.

Three knocks in the door drawn her to reality.

'Come in' She said as she moved the door without touching it. 'What do you want Goblin King? What do you seek for? Forgiveness? Love? Happiness? A family?' Each word staved Jareth's heart, the poisonous cruelty on her words tore apart his will. He was nothing now, he had given in, he...

'Rosetta. I am the King around here' He began cocky 'I am still your sworn tutor, so I would appreciate if you could present your little royal body to the practice room every day as established. Or I will make you sleep on in to earn you the travel'

'Don't, DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU WORTHLESS RULER!' He simpered, like uncle like niece.

He sat quietly on her bed as she watched him through the vanity's mirror. 'You see dear, I DO can talk to you like 'that'. Because I DO can talk to you how I damn please' He smile dazzlingly. She turned around to face him. Her eyes were on fire but instead of shouting she just let her body drop beside Jareth, he looked puzzled but didn't hesitate. She was furious, enervated, enraged and now she was vulnerable, unprotected. She just smirked, her head resting comfortable, feeling the soft texture of the velvet cover, her eyes on Jareth's back.

'Don't ever think about it' She said self-satisfied. He turned around to see her face, but, it was too late. She attempted to move but he was faster, he pinned both of her hands hard against the the bed and put his knees each side of her so not to hurt her...much. He grinned self-stisfied of his good work. Rose tried to struggle but Jareth was stronger, she didn't gave in, though.

'Let me go! JARETH LET ME GO!' She demanded.

'Never' He replied and he used his free hand and placed behind her waist holding tight, both were breathing fast and the leather felt funny on Roses' wrists. Jareth lifted her a bit by the waist making her upper body to rise too and he bend to kiss her hard. She fought that kiss with all her strength and when he was pulling out she bite his lower lip hard and hold it there a few millimeters from hers.

'Let ME go' He said in her mind but it didn't surprised her, she usually talked to his uncle in that way. She smirked but didn't let him go.

'Never thought of it' She said back in his mind and pulled her mouth to his again with much more passion. He was surprised and pleased but there was no way he could let her free, however, he loosened the grip. The power of that kiss was exquisite, both fighting each other in order of not breaking it, to keep holding that way for as long as they could. All that emotions that had been kept for so long finally broke free. When he magically took off his gloves she knew that it wasn't ending in a simple kiss and she wanted it, she wanted to feel his bare hands in her skin in all her, not just hers wrists. That magic attraction between that pair was intoxicating and the touch of skins sent electric jolts all over of them. Jareth moved his hand from the back of her to Rose's face caressing her cheek, then her neck, slowly lowering to her chest.

They froze at the touch of ice cold water and turned their attention to the door. Blake was standing by the door frame with a deadly gaze aimed at the pair on the bed.

'This is unacceptable! ROSETTA JARETH! Behave you too, you! You are a King! FOR THE GODS SAKE! and you Rose! YOU ARE THE QUEEN-TO-BE OF THE DAEMON KINGDOM!'

'THIS is NOT the time' Both said angrily at the same time.

'YES it IS' He said coldly. 'We are leaving tonight, so take this incident as a good bye. In a week you will be crowned. And there is no argue. Jareth get out of my niece's room, NOW!' He commanded. Rose broke Jareth's grip when it was loose enough and rounded his chest with her arms tightly. She felt his heart ricing and hers when he completed the embrace.

'In a week time you'll be mine, Rose' He whispered in her ear with a rogue tone that made her more attracted to him. Jareth let her go slowly and climbed out of bed. Fixing his clothes and putting on his gloves again without letting Rose's gaze. He headed to the door and before leaving he looked at her one last time to wish her a good and safe trip. She rose from the bed and magnificently she spoke.

'Next time without a labyrinth between us, Jareth' He grinned pleased and winked at her. Jareth left before Blake could say anything else.

Kaleb appeared in the room when Rose touched her amethyst pendant.

'Did you called, my Queen?' Bowed.

'Yes, Kaleb, please, I am not the Queen yet. My uncle says we are leaving tonight. Could you make the arrangements at the Castle, so they will have everything ready to our arrival?' He nodded in assent. 'Thank you, you may leave now' And he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7, Fear my little Child

Sooooorrrrrry, I know this is short, but, sincerely I do not know what to do. Kind of a writer's block or something, comment pretty please? So I can see somebody cares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Chapter Seven, Fear my little Child**

The throne room was a very spacious place it was decorated with the royal colors, deep red, black and gold. Straps of fabric hanging all over the ceiling and walls as if tying to cover the hard surface of the stone walls. Everyone was cleaning everything, in two days time the crowning ceremony would take place and everything must be perfect. Leadership had always been very important in the kingdom. Since the first Fae King many things changed, the rough and imposed right of obeying the leaders was replaced with bounded loyalty. That family was meant to do great things and everyone on the kingdom knew that. The prophesies are real, and there are many of them concerning Rosetta's family and many daemons.

'There are several types of daemons, the ones like me, we look more humane, we have the same body of a normal human except form our height, we are taller by two or three feet, our skin tends to have different colors, like mine which is amethyst, and our eyes doesn't have iris, its all colored and are usually black. Then there is another type, more robust, with more muscular fiber and with tail and pointed ears. The last type is winged, they also have tail and pointed ears but are slimmer and shorter than my kind' Said Kaleb.

'I see. There are half-blooded? I mean, I don't like to sound offensive with that term. I just wanted to know if it is possible for the different kinds of daemons to have offspring' Rose was captivated by Kaleb's voice, it was deep and ancient.

'None taken, my Queen. It is possible but it is certainly very rare and dangerous. There are certain prophesies which spoke of half breeds...which aren't quiet positive.' He said deeply.

'So! How are we doing here?' Said a familiar voice cheerfully.

'Uncle Blake!' Rosetta said throwing herself to hug him

'Good to see you aren't mad at me' He said patting her back.

'Oh, I am sure HE is madder at you than me' She laughed.

"I heard you, Rose!" A voice said in her head making laugh harder.

'Listen, you'll see him again in two days again. But you need to focus, this is important, you have to learn many things in a short time. Have you decided what to do next?' He said.

'Yes I need a break form so many history, tough I love it, so who is the best warrior in the kingdom?'

'That should be me, my Queen' Kaleb knelt before her, her eyes widened with astonishment.

'Wha...how...I... thought...you Kaleb were a kind of alchemist or sorceress of some sort with all the robe and mystery...a warrior? Hell...'She said confused, for everyone amusement Kaleb laughed, it was guttural and deep but comforting in a way, like a good old powerful god.

'I was the best warrior, the more fierce, and merciless, your father, the good old King put me on charge of all the daemons' army until I meet the Queen. She somehow changed me. Since I was the best and the King trusted me, he put me in charge of her security and that changed me. Don't know how or why, it just happened and your Uncle, Lord Blake offered to teach me how to cure and some alchemist's tricks. That's why the robe' He explained.

'Oh, Kaleb! Why didn't you say something before! I need a break! So do you, lets go outside! I'll show you my moves' She said teleporting themselves.

* * *

'Oh, Rose...little child, you little tramp..stop haunting me!' Jareth's pissed voice sounded all over the castle. 'You are so much like him...he did love teasing me, that stupid Dante...always provoking me...'

'Your majesty, the invitation had arrived, and there are certain papers you must sign and other are to be approved.' A small old gobbling appeared before Jareth.

'Get OUT! I am thinking!' He said pushing the gobling behind the door and shutting it hard with magic.

'Rose! Rosetta! Answer me!' He said in her mind.

'What! Jareth, I am a bit busy right now, trying not to get my ass kicked by Kaleb' She said back.

'Just do as I say and you'll be kicking HIS ass instead. Push forward, evade his blow by going down and then strike back from the ground taking its strength. Use is height as a weapon. Use what I taught you'

She did as he said and got her sword pointing to Kaleb's heart. Smiling widely she excused herself and disappeared to her quarters. Rosetta threw herself into Jareth's arms.

'I have missed you so much, my King.' She said in his hear.

'I have missed you too, little tramp' He said back and she laugh.

'Hey! Be more respectful. I am going to be the next Daemon Queen' She said playfully.

'I know...' He whispered holding her tightly.

'What happened? Is everything alright back in the Gobbling Kingdom?' She broke the embrace to see right in his blue eyes.

'Not quite, I am afraid' He said.

'There is a war coming Rosetta, the Underground will collapse under chaos. It is a prophesy and begins with a child born fae from a changed human and it follows when the child is changed into human and then changes back...I have damned this world Rose...' He said in a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8, Prophets are never wrong

Hi There! Sorry the wait, I've been kind of upset with myself. I tend to be very self critical so I have been working on this for quite a long time, forgive the mistakes it may have. Thanks again Princess of the Fae. And well, enjoy this. It might be one of the last chapters.

Be nice and comment

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sun was shining brightly in an almost clear sky. The ceremony was taking place on the outside garden of the castle, the big pair of thrones were exquisite carved into grey stone. Unmovable by time true witnesses of all the Daemon's Kingdom history, built by the first King and Queen in order to show respect to their subjects, to make them know how much they care. Important events, trials, parties, were held in the garden outside, for the kingdom to witness. This time, it wouldn't be different...

**Chapter Eight, Prophets are never wrong**

There were too much things to do, not too many time. Emissaries from all kingdoms of the Underground were arriving, maids and butlers all busy with them. Jareth, Blake and Rosetta were arguing loud.

'NO, this is unacceptable!' Said Blake.

'No, Uncle. Please. I'll do everything for this kingdom, for my people, my subjects, but I will marry whoever I want' She said firmly.

'Rosetta, If the prophesy is complete, you know we both will be in danger, right?' Jareth asked calmed.

Her eyes glowed with excitement as she leant closer on him. They mouth were almost touching, their lips parted slightly, Jareth swallowed. She smiled pleased.

'I'll fight for you if I have to, Jareth Gobling King. I expect the same of you' She smiled cockily and danced away from him.

'Very well, then. Rosetta Daemon Queen' He bowed politely 'YOU will be using THAT attire to day.' He said pointing to one of the options Rosetta had for her coronation ceremony.

'No, no, no. There's NO way I'll be putting that on!' She said firmly and sat down on her bed.

'You do as I command.' He said simply

'You wish, Gobling King' She said meeting his gaze.

'That precious, was your wish not mine' Jareth walked to her slowly when he got close enough he took her chin with one hand. She sighted and heard him saying "Such a pity" as he faded away.

'What's the matter with him?' She said

'You know, wishes are wishes and they had a special value on his kingdom' Responded Blake

'No, I mean. What's the matter with him and the wishes thing' She said pissed off.

'His mother was the last of the Faeries' He said in a whisper.

'But I've seen them around all the time'

'Not that faeries. The Elder Faeries. She was the last one.' He said sorrowful 'Now change! Don't make them wait any longer, my Queen.' He bowed and smiled proudly.

'Let's go' She said, standing up.

* * *

'Be the Wind which gently brush our hair, the one who refresh our soul' Blake voice echoed all around while his niece was standing in the sacred tiled floor in front of the stone thrones.

'I swear to this kingdom they will always have my breath, to form a gently breeze to relieve my people's heat and to form strong winds to keep enemies away' She said, casting wind all around her, making one of the tiles glow. Everyone clapped as Rosetta's dress was flying all around her as well as the thin braids that hanged from her up-do.

'Be the Earth form which we collect our aliments, the ground in which we stand proudly and firmly' Blake recited.

'I swear to this kingdom they will always have my strength, my determination, my toughness and they will never be unprovided' Rosetta grew a pillar of earth beneath her lifting her body a few meters above everyone's head. Everyone clapped again.

'Be the Water that cures our wounds, satisfies our thirst'

'I swear to this kingdom they will always have water to sail and discover new horizons, to clean and erase all that's not pure and true' Rosetta's voice rose and became stronger as water drops appeared floating in the air.

'Be the Fire that warms our body, illuminates each day and night so we will never get lost'

'I swear to this kingdom they will always have my soul's fire, my passion and fierce, I will light our days and nights and comfort us on the cold times' They all clapped when Rosetta's last promise was approved and the last tiled glowed while her red hair and eyes where set on fire.

When all the elements were combined she rose higher to the sky, floating gently above all.

'My oath is to serve and command, to heal and protect this land and all the living creatures in it and to annihilate everyone who attempts on hurting us. Take me as your faithful Queen in times of peace and as your merciless Queen in times of war.'

* * *

'This are Arlog and Zoara, King and Queen of the elves' Said Blake as a couple approached the Stone Thrones where Queen Rosetta was sitting. When both of them appeared before her, she stood up, they bowed their heads and she made a respectful curtsy.

'Merry meet King Arlog, Queen Zoara.' She said smiling.

'Merry meet Queen Rosetta' They said smiling back.

'Enjoy the night' Rosetta said.

'So do you' Queen Zoara answered before disappearing to the place where the other High Council's members were.

Rosetta went to her seat once more and Blake announced the last member.

'Jareth, Gobling King' Sighed Blake.

'Merry meet MY Queen' His eyes sparkled, his cocky half smile was just for her and all the sweetness that could be present in those words faded away with that possessive tone of his.

'Merry meet MY King' She said rising from the throne gracefully. 'I request everyone attention, if you don't mind' Rose said sweetly.

'This, is, long foretold. Known by all, noble and peasant. After all this time I have found my Queen and today is present among us. This is a mere formality, do not misunderstand us. I will marry Queen Rosetta and we both will rule among daemons and goblins. Do not interfere...'

'Or you will pay the consequences' Finished Rosetta with a mischievous smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, what do you think of that? Don't be shy and comment n.n


	9. Chapter 9, Alliances and Revelations

Author's Note: Hi! It's been a while now, I've been taking my time to close up this story, reading carefully, but really carefully so not to make any silly mistake. There is much to come before this ends, so this two-three chapters will be filled of everything you can guess and there will be looong. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth and all it's contents, otherwise there will be many movies made out of it. ;) I do own the thread, and all non-Labyrinth content. This was made without any intention of making profits.

* * *

Chapter 9 Alliances and Revelations

' "Or you will pay the consequences" ' Said Jareth in her mind.

'I know, it didn't sound as good as it was in my mind' She said back a little bit angry. Everyone was looking straight at them, astonished, almost everyone knew what that meant. Both of them stood firmly and proud and when the whispers finished Jareth, took both of Rosettas' hands in his, looking straight in her deep brown eyes with his now electric blue eyes. He never knelt, or said anything, he just let go one of her hands and produced a ring, a sliver one with an unnaturally blue sapphire, that remind her too much of his eyes, rustically engraved. She smiled widely and her eyes sparkled with a reddish glow. He put it on her finger solemnly and he grinned as he said in Rose's mind 'Now everyone shall see that you are mine' .

Then she, produced a silver pin, with a clear ruby, that reminded him the fire in her eyes, it as so clear that he could see a Celtic knot entwined behind the gem. She smiled cocky and said back to him 'Now, everyone shall know you are mine'. They were both locked in each others' eyes and forgot the rest of the world, Rose leaned closer to his mouth and he completed the distance between their lips. They kiss, hard enough to let clear that their were going to get married but not to passionate or intimate that could be inappropriate for the moment. Once finished everyone clapped, though, many of them did with a glare of disapproval.

King Arlog and Queen Zoara stood up from their place in the Council.

'May we?'Queen Zoara asked smiling.

'Of course' Rose said.

'We all know the story of our lands, each realm, each kingdom has it's unique history' Began Arlog loudly.

'And we all know of the prophecies that each kingdom secretly keeps' Continued Zoara. 'Little of us knows that long ago there was a time, a time of prosperity and peace, a time were all Kings, Queen and Princesses were only one family. When all realms united as one, the times of the High Queen and King'

'None of us has lived in that era. Many were born in times of war, chaos and peace, but not like the that. Our courts are filled with conspiracy and traitors.' Arlog and Zoaras' eyes glowed green.

'What many do not know is that all the prophecies are indeed fragments of the Original Plan' Zoara said and everyone gasped in astonishment and others in fear. Rose and Jareth exchanged looks in confusion.

'This lands, what we call "Underground" has a plan, an order, periods of pace, and others of war, times of prosperity and times of misery, eras of union and eras of segregation. We are now at war with an unknown enemy. The army which prevail shall decide the new High King and Queen.' Said Arlog and took Zoara's hand.

'Our realm shall serve the army commanded by King Jareth and Queen Rosetta' More gasps and whispers. Both Jareth and Rosetta were astonished and confused. 'That is why' Continued Zoara 'We want to give you this presents, this relics were made specially for the two of you a thousand year ago and have remained in secret as well as with our share of the prophesy.' Some elven princess came with two big wooden boxes with carved flowers and leaves.

'We present you Lanius and Alima' Said Arlog as approaching to where the boxes were. The holders of the boxes opened them revealing two swords in their scabbards. The one in front of Jareth had an owl as a hilt, with its wings spread in the cross-guard, the grip was the body of the owl itself and in the pommel there was an orb, a crystal one - like the ones Jareth is so fond of and uses them of this magic- in the claws of the owl. The scabbard was carved with celtic knots. The one in front of Rose, was the same size as Jareth's but the hilt was decorated with vines with thorns and in the pommel a big rose in bloom. The scabbard had as well vines with thorns all carved over. Zoara took Jareth's sword and lifted it from the box and drew the blade from the scabbard. Surprisingly there was nothing unusual, in fact, the blade seemed ordinary and rough. Arlog made the same thing with Rosetta's and the same happened. Then both handed them to their owners, who accepted them with a small bow and curtsy. The elven monarchs stepped back and so did the princesses. Jareth and Rosetta exchanged looks and wielded the swords. Suddenly the blades became yellow, orange and red as if they were burning and the metal seemed to melt, but instead of dripping the liquid metal moved on the surface of the blades changing them. Rosetta's became a wider scimitar with the same pattern of thorns and vines and Jareth's a great sword with the same knot pattern as the scabbard.

'We are far than thankful to you and your kingdom.' Said Rosetta.

'And will be honored to fight by your side' Thanked Jareth.

'This is what was meant to be. Your scabbards will remain as they are and every time you slid the blade on it the blade's form will change to fit, the true form of your blades will remain only when you wield them.' Clarified Arlog.

'Also, I have to add, that, both have elemental powers. Wield them wisely' Smiled mischievously Zoara.

* * *

The Goblin Castle was filled with life, little, green and mischievous life. Nothing seemed to change or so Rosetta thought. Little green goblins rushed through the corridors laughing and cheering. Some of them pulled Rosettas's skirt to gain her attention, some others didn't bother her at all. Everyone inch of the castle was lively and there were innocent pranks all over the place. Blake himself fell in one, he appeared with a bucket stuck on one of his foot, apparently it had been filled with a certain kind of glue strong enough that gave the poor Blake a big headache to take it off. Jareth, the Goblin King, on the other hand, was quite pleased and content, laughing hard with the good pranks and sometimes having fun building his own traps. Rose avoided a couple of them but that little goblin inside of her was growing and needed to get out.

In the kitchen of the castle, the servants were preparing tea for his majesty and Rose offered to take it to him. With a broad smiled she knocked Jareth's door and the door opened letting her in. The King was sitting in his chair with his booted feet on the desk, reading yellowish papers. His blond mane untamed, as always, his blue eyes sparkled as he saw her enter.

'I must admit, I do have quite a taste for picking my servants' He said with his musical voice.

'If I may, _Your Majesty, '_Rose curtsied 'I do not think your future wife will like me'

'No, she wouldn't.' He said simply dropping his feet to the ground so Rose could put the tray on the desk. She poured the tea for Jareth.

'Drink with me, precious' He asked charmingly.

'Sorry my love, I promised to be in the nursery. The little ones and the babes wanted a story' She chuckled. She kissed him good bye and went to the nursery -which wasn't far away- still chuckling. An hour later, she took the babes and the little goblins with her to the King's study. He was sleeping deep, carefully she with a little help braided all Jareth's hair and placed a spell on them so he couldn't take them off unless she said the words. Everyone left chuckling and laughing to the nursery again were Rose continued with her story.

The sky clouded in stormy black, lightnings and thunders ripped the sky as Jareth growl echoed all around the castle. The goblins laughed as they saw Jareth entering the Throne Room in his usual glittery vortex but stopped when they felt his minacious glare.

'Well?' He asked extremely irritated to Rosetta who burst into laughter. Blake was chuckling in a dark corner, hiding himself from his friend.

'WELL ROSE! How much long do I have to wait until you take this abomination form my hair!' He growled.

'Until you like them' She said still laughing, her face was red and tears started running from her eyes.

'NOW ROSE!' He commanded.

'You are no fun!' She said back and his hair was back to normal.

'You!' Jareth said grabbing a goblin from the throat 'Prepare two horses we will be going for three days'

'Jareth, it's midday. Where are you going?' Said Blake

'My fiancé and I will be away on the forest' He simply said with his bossy tone.

* * *

Rosetta's mare was brown and black, it seemed as an ordinary horse, except by the fire in her eyes, literally, she had burning eyes and a wild temperament, quite as her rider. Jareth's was black as the night with long sparkly hair and a royal trot.

'Which mountain is that Rose' He said coldly.

'Greyshine' She answered tired. He had been asking her things as a teacher to a student in an exam since they started riding.

'The forest in it's skirts is...' He questioned ignoring her right answer.

'Darkwoods' Rose said in a sigh,

'Which lake is in it?' Jareth's tone started to make Rose angry.

'Silverwater' She said between her teeth.

'Population? And no growling' He said in a hoarse voice.

'Nymphs and náyades' She rolled her eyes and upon Jareth inquisitive glare she added 'Gnomes and metalflyes'

'Good, now the last one to get to the shelter...' and she couldn't her how the sentence ended because Jareth's horse run faster than the wind could carry. Rose breathed deeply, his tone had changed and he didn't seemed angry at her anymore. So she kicked gently her mare Oriel and she followed Jareth, gaining speed as she leant closer to the mare's neck.


	10. Chapter 10, Life in the wild

Hey! This took a while, I'm sorry but it's pretty long and the next chapter is almost finished and is the last one :( This was originally thought to be a longer story, maybe it was too long, so I'm shortening it. If you like me to continue please say so. I could do some one-shots about what happens next. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I loved to write it. Please forgive the mistakes I surely made ( I seem to keep skipping typos and wrong tenses no matter how many times I read it). Finally but not least important, I want to give all of you who read this a big THANK YOU! Thanks for reading, adding to your alerts/favourites and thank you for taking time to review!

Disclaimer, I certainly do not in any way own the Labyrinth, Jareth, the Underground and the goblins (and I wouldn't want those little filthy beast if I could :P ) All the rest is the fruit of a mad mind: mine :D

Life in the wild

The cottage, was made in wood and rock near a silvery steam of water. It was big enough for two people, it had one big room with the kitchen and the living room and stairs, then it was the bathroom and the second floor was actually a mezzanine -just the floor that didn't covered all the area of the cottage with no walls, -a sort of inside balcony if you prefer- where there were two big beds and a big wardrobe. From all over the roof, transparent and glittery fabrics in shades of green, hung as ethereal walls.

It was night already, the sky was brightly lit by millions of stars and a big full moon. It was cold, though, but the fire provided more than a pleasant heat. Rose traveled around the house exploring.

'Jareth are you hungry?' She asked casually. He was sitting by the fireplace. Watching how the fire consumed passionately, his hands resting at his sides, his breath low. Rose was now concerned and afraid.

'Jareth' She called from behind him sweetly and softly, as if trying to caress him with her voice. He did not respond. So she proceed to put herself between the fireplace and his eyes. Her figure was not wearing the leathery riding outfit but a simple and elegant black silken night gown, her back exposed to the flames, her legs entirely covered, her seductively low V neck and all the hem adorned with black lace. Her feet covered with ballerina-like black slippers. Rose's hands were resting on her hips, she inclined her upper body towards Jareth, with inquisitive stare. Nothing, it happened nothing. She sigh deeply, what she was about to do was bold but she could not stand anymore his attitude.

Slowly she lifted her skirt enough so she could sit astride on Jareth lap. Carefully not to show too much skin she sat as far from his torso -and other parts, if you get what I mean- as his legs let her, her knees at each side of him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and her eyes sought his.

'Jareth, look at me' She said softly as she lifted his head with her hands. 'Are you still angry at me?' She asked him. His gaze was locked in hers, his hands traveled caressing everything on their path from her knees to her hips, slowly.

'No' He said almost inaudible.

'Are you hungry?' She asked again, now not sure of what did she meant. His eyes dark but before either of them could make a move a wolf's howl broke the silence of the night and all the lights -including the fireplace- went out. It seemed impossible to Rose that the fire did extinguish out of the blue but the sound of the howl, painful, angered and pleading, startled both of them and Rose's body slid all the way down Jareth's legs, his hands were now on her bare back hand hers around his neck. Their upper bodies touching in the darkness of the cottage. She could feel him beneath her, through the fabric of her under garments, the fabric of her night gown, the fabric of his tights... She felt breathless. Her heart was rising so was his, she could tell.

'What was that?' She said gasping, trying to avoid stating about the position there were in, not to mention that it was dark and they were alone. The fire place lit again.

'A wolf' He said grinning smugly and pressing Rose to his chest.

'Ja..Jareth' She gasped.

'Yes?' He answer smiling appealingly. "Damn he! So sexy! Stupid king that takes my breath away!" Rose cursed in her mind.

'I hate you, stupid, sexy, mischievous, mean, indecent, arrogant, ass..' He cut her with a kiss. She closed her fists and punch him as she kissed him back. His hands caressing her skin, pressing her to himself. Rose fought the King's will eventually wining control over him, she pulled his hair slightly and unconsciously moved her hips rubbing herself to him. He moaned in pleasure. Drowning in passion they did not notice the creature running towards them in the forest.

The loud noise of something smashing one of the windows, blood soaked glass pieces flew within the cold wind of the night. There, in front of the smashed window a black and silver grey wolf laid wounded in a puddle of blood. They got up of the couch immediately.

'Who's he?' Rose said.

'It's a wolf' He said concerned.

'No, HE is more than it.' She turned to face him, and saw true concern in his eyes. 'Who's he Jareth?' She demanded while she knelt to help the animal.

Jareth was about to flick his wrist when she stopped him. 'Don't!' She said. 'Come here and take a look'

'See?' She said pointing at some of the wolf's worst wounds, there was an almost imperceptible black fire inside.

'Black enchanted weapons' he whispered. She nodded.

'Do you know the balm?' She asked.

'Your uncle knows it' He stated.

'So do I but I never made one.' She answered.

'Help me save him' She heard him say, almost pleading, she nodded.

'Take him upstairs to the spare bed.' Rose said softly and patted his shoulders.

She climbed to the stairs with a bowl with a red paste inside and linen bandages. There, in the bed, was a tall young man, with thin lips, delicate nose, long silver gray and raven black hair stained with blood. His eyes were shut so she couldn't see the colour, thought she'd found him quite familiar. Then she saw Jareth expression, his concern, his opaque eyes and the way he stroke his hair.

'We will need hot water to clean his body, and a soft cloth.' She said to him, with magic he produced what he was told. Gently, both of them cleaned the wounds, the worst was a diagonal slash that went from his left shoulder all the way down to his last right rib, it was deep and covered in black flames. He had several cuts in his limbs and the back, some of them contained pieces of glass. When the wounds were cleaned she applied the red balm and the bandages.

'I made this' She said tossing Jareth a vial with a blue liquid, 'It should help him to recover the blood and I put something for the pain as well. I leave it to you, I'll be expecting you downstairs' She smiled and went down.

In her eyes he was just a five years old kid coming down the stairs while dragging careless his blanket behind him, just to sit in the couch and watch television after a horrible nightmare holding onto the blanket as it was the last remaining thing in his world. Although, he wasn't a kid, he wasn't watching TV and most importantly there were plenty of things left in his world. He was sitting in the large sofa directly in front of the fireplace, watching emotionless the fire consuming. She sat beside him, put down the tray next to her and stroke his hair gently.

'Eat Jareth' Her command was a whisper in his years, a soft caress that must be obeyed. She caressed him slowly, gently, she touched his skin trailing all his features. Then she kissed him innocently, chastely on his lips and placed the tray on his lap. He wasn't paying attention. He didn't even saw her throwing a pillow in the floor, between the fire and him. He didn't saw her sitting there, facing him, obstructing his sight.

'Eat Jareth' She said now imperatively. He looked at her. He ate. Soundless.

Jareth was cryptic, silent, absent but aware of the surroundings, as if he just was sleepwalking. He was falling asleep when Rose took his hand and whispered something in his ear making him get up of the couch and follow her upstairs.

Rose awoke few hours before dawn. Jareth felt warm against her bare back, burning her skin gratifyingly, one of his arms wrapped around her. There, in the other bed laid the mysterious werewolf. He moved his head, his eyes were opened, and were blue, like Jareth's, well, not exactly the same, but very much alike. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She felt relieved, though, she could see he was exhausted. Carefully Rose get off the bed and walked towards him, she lit up some candles manually, she didn't feel like using magic for everything.

'I'm Rose' She whispered.

'I know' He smiled 'At least he has good taste I was afraid he liked boys better' He chuckled, so did she as she took off the bandages with the dried red paste. The slash on his chest wasn't getting any better, though, the bleeding had stopped and the black fire was completely gone. The flesh all around was redder and the inside was dry and white, it wasn't healing properly. She sighed and gently touch a purple spot on the center of the wound.

'Ouch!' He said. She apologized and bit her lower lip.

'This may hurt a little' She whispered as she gathered her hands on his chest and concentrated.

'Thanks. I'm Lhoki by the way. Jareth's twin.' he grinned.

'I guess your eyes were sort of familiar' She rolled her eyes 'Get some sleep and may be in the afternoon you'll be completely healed' She grabbed a thick wool robe form her bed and headed to the stairs but before she started climbing down she turned to Lhoki. 'If you behave and rest I may bring you breakfast later' She winked and disappeared.

Jareth woke up after dawn, and found himself alone. He panicked, threw himself out of bed and rushed downstairs. If he had paid attention he would have realized that there were two other people in the house, their presence was, hard to avoid, since magic flowed all around.

'Good morning brother' Lhoki's casual voice greeted him.

'Tea, coffee, juice?' Rose asked smiling.

'Tea' He said simply. She poured it for him diligently.

'You know what I brought you here Rose?' He asked after the first zip of tea.

'Because of your bad temper?' She said mockingly. Jareth gave her the most menacing glare. Lhoki swallowed, his brother could be quite the villain sometimes.

'No, because of your training' Jareth said. Rose exhaled quite dramatically, as if a big weight was lifted from her as he said those words.

'What was that for?' He asked inquisitive. Lhoki swallowed again, those two were quite the spectacle and he was growing uneasy as they little "chat" progressed. Rose's eyes sparkled with mischief as they locked Jareth's.

'I thought you had brought me here to rape and torture me while you laugh as a mad old king in all its splendor' She answered.

'You are quite the imaginative type' He replied, as if it wasn't of importance and Rose felt disappointed she hoped for his rage to come out, she wanted to beat him down for one. 'Nice try, Precious, but no more games for today, you'll need all your magic.' She rose of the table after his words and excused herself. She had gone to change her clothes.

'What on the Gods did you do to be harmed by black enchanted weapons Lhoki?' Asked Jareth serious.

'Nothing' Lhoki responded.

'Do not lie to me!' He spat as he hit the table with his palm.

'Fine brother' Lhoki sighed. 'I was at the tavern, pretending to be the wolf of an old blind thief when five black and red leathered humans came in. I felt curious, as you imagine, followed them but they -by a reason I am still trying to figure out- discovered me and hunted me down with those damned black enchanted axes. Happy now?' He crossed his arms in his chest pissed off.

'Not quite brother, not quite' Jareth replied pensively.

'Why the long faces? Did you two had a fight?' Asked Rose now changed in a practice outfit, tights, a loose shirt and a pair of boots.

'We found trouble, Precious' Jareth's eyes sparkled playfully.

'This is going to get interesting little sis' Winked her future brother in law.

-.-.-.-.-.-

P.S I had this finished three months ago, but some lowlife thief stole the phone wires of all my neighbrood and I was without phone or internet for a while until they replaced the wires. What angers me the most it's not that it took the company two months to replace it but the fact that the police captured the thief and then released him after a few hours because they "didn't have a place to put him in" Unbelievable!


End file.
